Guild System
Guilds are like never-ending parties that allows people to be offline! Form a guild with a VIP+ or higher and recruit players to join your guild and race for the #1 Position! List of Commands /g can also be used instead of /guild '''(this is optional, but recommended) } |Access the officerchat (Must have access to the officerchat to do this) |- | | |Lists the players in your Guild |- | | |Promotes the player to Officer |- | | |Invites the player to your Guild |- | | |Accepts a Guild invitation |- | | |Demotes the player to Member |- | | |Transfer ownership of the Guild to another player. (Note that the player must have VIP+ or higher) |- | | |Disbands the Guild |- | | |Renames the Guild |- | | |Toggle Guild join/leave notifications |- | | | |- | | |Kicks the player from your Guild |- | | |Leaves your current Guild |- | | |Prints information about your Guild |- | | |Modify settings for your Guild |- | | |Request to join the specified Guild |- | | |Open the Guild Shop (Note that this feature is outdated, and now everyone has the Guild Features for free.) |- | | |Forms a party from your online Guild Members |- | | |Sets the Guild TAG (Note: this feature is unlocked at Guild Level 5) |- | | |Displays information about the Guild member |- | | |Switches to Guild chat |- | | |Modifies the MOTD for the Guild |- | | |List all online Guild members |- | | |Sets the Guild tag color ('''Note: '''The Guild must be Guild Level 5+, and have an active Guild Tag) |} Guild Ranks By Default, a guild has just 3 ranks. Master, Officer, and Member, however following the Guild Update, players can create multiple ranks, with whatever name or permissions they prefer. It is still impossible to have more than 1 guild Master. Only whitelisted guild rank names are visible on the forums (source). Guild Master The Guild Master is the leader of the guild has full access to all guild commands including changing the guild tag and MOTD and transferring guild leadership and promoting members to officers. They have total control of the guild, ranks, and even have the ability to remove it. Officer The Officers of the guild need to be promoted by the Guild Master. Guild Officers (by default) have the ability to: *All Member Permission(s) *Use the officer chat *Invite players to the guild *Kick players from the guild Member The Members of the guild have only a few permissions. They can check when they joined the guild and how many guild coins they have accumulated in the last week. Members also have access to guild chat. *Use guild chat *Earn GEXP *Leave the guild Guild Experience On 7/26/2018, the guild shop and guild coin system was entirely replaced with guild exp. Guild now have all perks in the former guild shop. (Announcement Thread) Legacy Rewards For the top guilds in the old system, they were all granted rewards. The top 100 guilds in the coin system were given special coin badges, either Gold (#1 - #3), Silver (#4 - #10) or Bronze (#11 - #100). (Note, due to a current bug in the system ranks #4 to #10 have a gold star). Furthermore, they also recived a special cape which would display their legacy rank in particles in-game. Leveling Up Guild members can gain guild experience (GEXP) and level their guild up. Guild challenges can be done for a hefty exp reward. Guilds that previously used guild cons had them converted into GEXP at a rate of 1 guild coin to 1 GEXP. Upon reaching a certain XP limit (200,000 GEXP), XP gain is reduced to just 10% for all players, until it reaches 250,000 GEXP, after which gain drops to 3%. Furthermore, additional GEXP is earned during gameplay, either over time (with most games giving a base GEXP of 1.67 per minute of playtime, (Detailed breakdown), and then additional GEXP being given for winning. In addition, playing in a game with other members of the guild will given even more GEXP. To help lower-ranked guilds catch up in the system, a catch up system was added. Guilds 10+ levels below the #1 guild receive 2x GEXP, and those 20+ levels below will receive it 3x the amount (note the cap still applies as per normal) Rewards As guilds level up, they gain rewards for doing so. The Main rewards that are given are a chance to earn double XP in a game, or, double coins for a single instance of you receiving coins. Other cosmetic rewards are available and can be viewed using /g rewards. Tag color rewards: Level 15: Dark blue tag Level 25: Dark green tag Level 45: Yellow tag Whitelisted Guild Ranks '''Note: This came with the recent guild update. The Whitelisted Guild Ranks are displayed above of the "Guild Trophies" any other rank that is not in this list will simply appear as 'Member' (source): *Guild Master *Guildmaster *Founder *Co-Founder *Owner *Co-Owner *Guild Leader *Leader *Elder *Officer *Adviser *Advisor *Veteran *Trusted *Trusted Member *Valley *Lieutenant *Moderator *Retired *Retiree *Trial *Trial Member *Member Leaderboard With the new update, there are now different leaderboards! The guild leaderboards show the games what rank your guild is in (must be Top 25 in a gamemode) # Category:Server Mechanics Category:Guild Category:Work in Progress